Well this is well how do I put it Strange
by Valkary White
Summary: I thought it was some sorta scam... Oh how wrong I was. This is my first hetalia story and flames will be used to build a huge bonfire cuz I really don t care for them.Edit: LOL if you looked up Romano and America looking for yaoi this ain t that kinda story.Also the reason it s rated M is because of foul lunguage, France, Referances to sex, and oh yeah again FRANCE.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is... well how do I put it strange.

~Character Profiles~

Name: Rosa Verre (First name means Rose in Italian Last name means glass in French I used Google translate so don`t come at me with comments in French or Italian please.)

Age: 18

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 100 pounds

Appearance: Short auburn colored hair with a curl(kind of like the Italy brothers have) and golden brown eyes, usually seen wearing a red tube top and black jeans along with black combat boots. On her head she usually has black goggles on.

Personality: she`s pretty laid back and relaxed but when angered can turn pretty hostile.

Likes: Watching Hetalia, Drawing, Anime and Manga, Watching Hockey games cuz she grew up watching it with her dad who was Canadian.

Dislikes: People who think their better than the rest of the world and being pushed around.

Love interest: Romano

Extra info: She's called Italy by her friends for her looks though she acts alot like Romano

Me: Ok so there is my characters profile. I do not own Hetalia or the Characters of that show but I do own Rosa (My OC). If you would like to have your character in this story then just copy the Profile that I did and erase what I have then start your own. Send these to me by not reviewing by Private messaging me with the profile on that message.


	2. The Scam?

Well this is... well how do I put it strange.

~update and chapter in one. ~

~update.~

Me: I know I haven`t posted in a while but it took forever to figure out what Hetalia character unit would appear first. ~ In emo corner~

Rosa: Valkary also has a new OC that she got from her friend to use in this story but she has yet to receive any info on who she wants to be paired with.

Me: Yeah so if you send in an application and my friend ends up choosing the country you picked please don`t be angry if I ask you to choose another country. ~Is still in emo corner~

Rosa: ~sigh~ Prussia could either you or Canada get her out of her emo corner so she can continue the story.

Prussia: Yeah sure.

Rosa: well while Prussia and Canada try to get her out of her corner here's the profile for her friend's OC.

Name: Nikole Heffner

Age: 17

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 100 pounds

Appearance: Tan skin with black hair and brown eyes. Her hair is shoulder length and her bangs are held back by a headband. (The colors of her headband differentiates each day.) She usually wears street clothes with flip-flops.

Personality: she`s got a bad temper and will curse at you if you piss her off but alot of the time she`s quite relaxed.

Likes: Anime and manga, Hetalia, Chinese and Japanese food.

Dislikes: Bratty people who think they own the whole fucking world

Love interest: (Has yet to receive the info on that.)

Extra info: She is most known by her friends as France for a reason I cannot tell.

Rosa: Well there you have it so please enjoy the story while Prussia, Canada, and I try to get the authoress out of her emo corner so she can write the next chapter.

Chapter One: The Scam?

Me: I do not own Hetalia nor do I own Nikole she belongs to my friend.

Canada: T-though she d-does own Rosa and the plot, words, a-and jokes she writes in the story.

Me: Awwwww thank you Canada.-Hugs Canada-

Canada: -Blushes- Y-you're welcome.

**Rosa`s POV**

_Knock..._

_Knock..._

_CRASH!_

"Women I`m Home!" 'Great now I have to get a new door.' Oh I have yet to introduce myself my name is Rosa Verre but my friend's call me Italy don`t ask why. And the person who just brock my front door is my best friend Nikole Heffner also known as France again don`t ask why. "Damn it Neko now I need to get a new door AGAIN!" I yelled slightly irritated for being woken up before 12. "And you don`t even live here!" I yelled slightly softer because she was now in my room. "Hey can I use your laptop cuz mines broken?" she asked completely ignoring what I just said. "Sure just don`t download anything." "Well actually I was just going to watch Hetalia do you want to watch with me?" "What do you think my answer would be Neko?" I said rather softly for after yelling my vocal cords were hurting.

**Nikole`s POV**

'Well crap I so pissed her off, but hey at least she`s not trying to kill me.' I thought while watching my best friend as she got up grumbling about how I was an evil sleep stealing woman. "Nyah! Stop being like Kyoya from Ouran High School Host Club." "Shut up and move so I can put the password in on my computer." After she put her password in she pulled up _Funimation`s_ web page we were about to click on the Hetalia page when suddenly a add popped up saying '**Congratulations you have just been chosen to receive the Hetalia units click the button below to start receiving your units.' "**Rosa click the button please." "Sure it`s probably just a scam where they send you the add but nothing ever happens." _ Click...'_**Thank you your first units will arrive in 3 to 4 days' **"Neko." "Yes can I help you?" "Get out of my house I`ll call you when I get more sleep so we can watch Hetalia later." "Ok bye bye Rosa." "Oh and Neko." "Yeah what do ya need?" "Before you leave fix my door."

**Three days later**

**Rosa`s POV**

Knock Knock...

Knock Knock Knock...

**Bam Bam...**

"Damn it what do you want." I said while heading to the door in my large black T-shirt that said 'I`m awesome!' on it with red pajama (Sp?) pants. As soon as I threw the door open to reveal a guy with brown hair in a mint green suit. "Can I help you? " I said as I looked over the guys shoulder only to see a delivery truck with the words _**Flying Mint Bunny Inc.**_ 'Okay weird name for a delivery service.' "I came to deliver a package to a Miss Rosa Verre." "That`s me but I didn't order anything." I said while wearing a face of complete confusion. "–sigh- Just sign here please cause my boss will kill me if I don`t deliver the package and get a signature." 'Poor guy.' "Alright I`ll sign for the package, just bring the box in." 'I wonder what`s in the box?' I thought as the guy wheeled the large box into my house. "Here`s the manual for your order." He said as he was leaving through the open door. 'Manual?' I thought as I looked down at the book in my hands. 'Wait this says _Hetalia unit manual: Spain.' _"Well this sucks –sigh- Oi bastard wake up damn it!" "Romano? Is that you? Why am I in a box?" No I`m not Romano and I don`t know why you're in a box." 'DAMN YOU NEKO DAMN YOU AND YOU WANTING ME TO CLIK THAT DAMN AD!' "Here let me open the box and let you out."

**Time skip**

"Again so your saying this was all America`s idea?" I asked after hearing what Spain told me after I got him out of the box. "Yup though most of the women that end up receiving us use us as whores then just sending us back." ... I could tell that my face was one of shock, rage, and disgust after he told me that. "Ummm hey you ok in there?" He said waving his hand in front of my face to see if I was ok. "Huh oh yeah I`m just going ta go to my room to think you can do whatever you want." I said heading up the stairs to my room. When I got there I laid down to go over what Spain just said to me.

_**Flashback**_

"_You know I'm really not a unit as the ad you got said I`m the actual country, and it also seems we get sent in something different each time cause the last time it was a crate." My eyes widened greatly at that fact "Wait what but I thought that was only a show on TV." "It is but it doesn`t mean we aren't real we created that show to raise awareness that we exist." "WAIT!" I screamed shocking Spain and making him jump slightly "So why are you in a box and being sent to people`s houses?" I was now very curious as to why he was in that box. "-Sigh- Well you see after we released that show we were told that we were no longer needed and that our bosses would find replacements for us." 'Whoa that`s harsh.' "And so after a while America said 'Why don`t we do this thing that I read on a Fanfic where we get sent to these pretty girls houses and we get treated nicely.' well at first we all thought it was an all idea." "What do you mean at first what happened?" "Well at first the girls that we got sent to just sort of used us and it kind of creeped us out then in the end they just sent us back when they were done." "Th-that`s just wrong and evil and just down right cruel!" I screamed out of shock and anger "Wait you aren't going to do the same thing?" He asked wondering why I seemed so angry at what he said "Hell no I would do no such thing the only reason I clicked the ad was because my friend wanted me to and that I thought it was a scam!" "Well that`s new maybe your that nice girl America was talking about from the Fanfic he read." _

_**Flashback end**_

**Rosa`s POV**

"Ugh I`m going to bed and when America gets here I`m going to strangle the life outa him." Little did I know that Spain was outside my bedroom door about to ask me if I didn`t mind if he used my kitchen only to hear that and chuckle at that thought.

**End**

Me: Alright I know I put Prussia as the love interest for Rosa but I`m changing it to Romano after looking at how I portrayed her personality.

Prussia: Wait you don`t love the awesome me? –Is giving me the sad kicked puppy look-

Me: No I love you Prussia but as an awesome brother got it.

Prussia: Ok –now very happy-

Me: Well any way please read and review and send me your application to me through PM below.

**Application**

Name:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Love interest:

Extra info (Optional):


	3. Damn not a scam

Well this is... well how do I put it strange.

Chapter two: Damn not a scam.

Me: Welcome to chapter two ma loving readers I have yet to know if I have any reviews yet for I have been at my Grandmother's two days before I posted these chapters.

Prussia: Yeah so don`t go saying that she went and died she just didn`t haven`t had any access to internet while at her grandmother's house.

France: Yes so please do not hate her for she tries her best.

Me: FRANCE!

France: Yes mademoiselle.

Me: GET. THE. FUCK OUT. OF. MY. . .

France: But I-

Me: OUT!

Prussia: Well while the authoress tries to kill France please enjoy the story.

Me: Yeah I wrote this right after I wrote chapter one so no I still do not have my friends OC love interest sorry. –Is strangling France-

**Recap**

_**Rosa`s POV**_

"_Ugh I`m going to bed and when America gets here I`m going to strangle the life outa him." Little did I know that Spain was outside my bedroom door about to ask me if I didn`t mind if he used my kitchen only to hear that and chuckle at that thought._

**Recap end**

**Three days later**

**Rosa`s POV**

Over the three days Spain and I got along pretty well aside from the occasional him barging in to the room when I`m changing which resulted in me screaming at him calling him a 'Fucking Tomato Bastard'. Nikole took the news of the countries pretty well and told me that I was a 'Lucky bitch' to be living with the countries. "Hey Rosa I have a question." Spain said while looking up from the pancakes I made for breakfast "Yeah what Spain?" I reply also looking up from my breakfast "Well I was wondering where are your parents at? I mean wouldn`t they be worried about you having a bunch of men here?" 'At least he`s caring.' "Yeah they would be but my parents are divorced and live in different houses so I just decided to live in the summer house we had close to my birth place and away from them." "Oh I`m sorry if you didn`t want to talk about it." He said looking down at that I couldn't help but laugh "Hahaha no it`s fine it doesn't really bother me actually I choose to leave to stop listening to them argue cause they even called each other just to argue with each other." "Well that`s good I`m glad it doesn't bother you."

_Knock Knock..._

_Knock Knock..._

"I`m coming keep your ass still ya bastard!" I yelled marching over to the door with Spain snickering behind me at the table saying I sounded like Romano. Throwing the door open I see the same guy in that mint green suit this time with TWO BOXES " Wait are both those boxes for me?" "What do you think?" 'Smartass.' "I think you're an ugly smartass does that count?" "No now just sign the damn paper." Right then I couldn't help but smile at that twitch of his eye as he said that. "Hey could you bring the boxes in cause I`m a weak girl and am not very strong." Acting like a damsel in distress which just seem to piss the guy off more. "Whatever." After that he brought the boxes in then angrily left "You enjoyed that too much didn`t you Rosa?" "Yup, Now before I open these I`m going to call Neko." As I said that I pulled out my phone and dilled Neko

**Nikole`s POV**

_Germany, Germany, Germany is a really, really, nice place  
Even though I'm your prisoner, you give me food and it doesn't suck like English food_

Sausages with cheeses always taste so good!  
It'd be heaven for a dog; yeah, that's Germany.

Tell me, how is it you Germans are so robust?  
You're crushing me with your intimidation.  
My fragility causes me to openly weep out of fear,  
your women terrify me.

Italy`s song to Germany blared out of my phone as it went off alerting me to someone calling. I picked it up "Hello?" "Hey Neko the new countries arrived do ya want to help me wake them up?" "Wait you just said them so does that me-""Yes there's two of them now do you want to come over or not." "I`ll be over in a few." "Alright see ya then."

_Click_

-Sigh- 'Well better get ready' And with that I headed up to my room to get ready. When I got to my room (that had a bathroom in it) I went to my bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I got dressed in a red one shoulder top with the words 'I`m the Hero' and a Picture of chibi America with a pair of black jeans and matching flip-flops. Grabbing my phone and keys I headed out the door to head to Rosa`s house (She stopped calling her Italy when the units started arriving.)

**Time skip**

**Still Nikole`s POV**

I got to Rosa`s house and opened her door to see her and Spain sitting on the couch and Rosa looked pretty irritated at something. "Hey Rosa what`s wrong you look irritated." "I am irritated because one of the countries we got was France." "Oh yeah I forgot how much he irritates you so who was the other on." At that comment she glared at one of the boxes in front of her with a look that would kill someone if it could. "It`s America isn`t it." "How could you tell?" She asked slightly surprised at what I said "Well you told me the story Spain told you and I could see how angry you sounded at America so I just guessed." "-Sigh- Well let's get this over with lets open the boxes shall we?"

**End**

Me: Yeah I know sorta cliffy or maybe it isn`t I don`t know.

Spain: We hope you enjoyed the second chapter.

Romano: Yeah what the Tomato Bastard said, but any way Valkary...

Me: Yes Roma?

Romano: When am I going to appear in this story damn it!

Me: Ummm Around chapter four please don`t be mad Roma I`m trying my hardest! –Starts crying then hides in emo corner eating a churro-

Spain: Romano! Look at what you did now we have to find a way to get her out of there.

Romano: Just get Italy to do that to her he`s like a damn stuffed bear that she hugs the life out of when sad.

Spain: Fine. ITALY!

Italy: Si can I help you Spain?

Spain: Valkary`s in her emo corner because Roma made her cry by being mean.

Italy: Fratello! How could you!-runs of to help me feel better-(not that way you perves.)

Romano: Anyway Review and tell us if you liked the story also halfway through writing this story Valkary got word that her friend would like to be with either America or Japan so the Authoress chose America because he was closes to her personality. Also the authoress apologizes for any grammar mistakes for spell check screws up sometimes and does not fix some words.


	4. FrancyPants and strangling Alfred

Well this is... well how do I put it strange.

Chapter Three: FrancyPants and Strangling Alfred F. Jones

**Recap of last time **

_**Nikole`s POV**_

_I got to Rosa`s house and opened her door to see her and Spain sitting on the couch and Rosa looked pretty irritated at something. "Hey Rosa what`s wrong you look irritated." "I am irritated because one of the countries we got was France." "Oh yeah I forgot how much he irritates you so who was the other on." At that comment she glared at one of the boxes in front of her with a look that would kill someone if it could. "It`s America isn`t it." "How could you tell?" She asked slightly surprised at what I said "Well you told me the story Spain told you and I could see how angry you sounded at America so I just guessed." "-Sigh- Well let's get this over with lets open the boxes shall we?"_

**End of Recap**

**Rosa`s POV**

I got the boxes pried open so that they didn`t get destroyed when we woke America up. "Hey Neko can I get you to go get some things for me?" "Sure I`ll get you what you need can ya give me a list." "Yeah be right back Spain make sure that she doesn't wake up France." and with that I walked into the kitchen to create said list. On the list was:

_20 Big macs_

_2 Large cokes_

_And Large fries._

When I was done with the list I walked back in to the living room and handed Neko the list "You want me to get McDonalds why." "Easiest way to wake up America and he`ll probably want to eat after he gets up knowing him." "Good point, I`ll go get the stuff while you figure out how to wake up FrancyPants." and with that she left to get the stuff.

**Time skip**

**Rosa`s POV**

Neko came back with the food 30 minutes after she left "Hey did you come up with a way to wake up France?" "Yeah I did." "So what is it?" "Well you remember the voice I do for my England cosplay." "Yeah why?" "Simple France hears something similar to Iggy and he has the strange urge to argue with him like in the show." "Ohhh I see just make sure to run after he wakes up." "Yeah I plan on that." "Are you two sure this will work?" Spain said not sure whether our plan would work or not. "It has to because I`m not speaking French." "But Rosa you speak Canadian French doesn't that count?" "Neko there's a difference between the two." "Ok then let`s wake `em then." "Fine give me a sec, OI you wanker get up!" The box France was in began to shake even with the lid open then suddenly we heard "Oh Angleterre~ where are you!~~~" "Oh god Run Rosa, Run!" "Already on it you can deal with that one bye." And with that I hightailed it up the stairs to my room and slammed the door shut locking it.

**One Hour Later**

"Rosa you gonna come out of your room?" Spain asked for the fifth time since I locked myself in here "Only if France promises to stay the fuck away." "–Sigh- Alright let me find out." and with that he left only to return a few minutes later saying that France agreed to my terms and promised to stay away. "Alright I guess I can come out oh by the way did you guys wake up America?" I asked as I opened up my bedroom door. "Yeah he`s up why do you ask?" "No reason by the way are you going to cook dinner tonight or am I?" "Actually I think France volunteered for that." "Did he volunteer or did Neko force him to?" "She forced him to." "Well lets head down stairs shall we?" and with that we headed down stairs and into the living room. When we got down the stairs completely I was suddenly engulfed in a spine crushing hug. "So you're the girl we're staying with, Spain said you really nice and not like the other people we got sent to." America yelled while hugging me then I remembered something "Oh that reminds me America." I sang in a sing-song voice "Yeah what?" right after he said that I reached up and started to strangle him while screaming at him "YOU MORON WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR BRAIN THAT GAVE YOU THAT ITIODIC IDEA!" "I`m sorry! It wasn`t supposed to end up like it did and I thought you said she was nice Spain!" "Everyone dinner it be done." I stopped strangling America to look at Nikole who just walked in from the kitchen "Neko use proper grammar please." "NEVER!" and with that she ran into the kitchen. The rest of the day went by pretty fast I showed America and France to their rooms then helped Neko take her overnight bags to her room. (A.N. She was going to stay the night.)After we got everyone their rooms we went back downstairs to watch a movie though we let America pick the movie out which resulted in us watching Saw I. "Alright before we start the movie let me make some popcorn." I said walking into the kitchen and putting the popcorn in the microwave. While the popcorn was being made I got everyone a drink (A.N. Everyone got soda even France because when he asked for wine Rosa beat him over the head with a shoe.) I gave everyone their drinks then went and got the popcorn put it in a bowl and brought it out for everyone to eat. _ Order of everyone sitting on the couch: America, Nikole, France, Spain, Me. _

_**Halfway through the movie**_

"Why are we watching this!" I screamed latching onto Spain`s arm who was shaking where he sat. America and Nikole were hugging each other while France was passed out on the floor (A.N. He passed out at the first sign of blood so they kicked him of the couch.)"I don`t know!" was America`s response who was shaking and crying a bit. "You bastard this was your damn idea how do you not know!" "Because I too scared to think straight!" " Je vous hais, vous bâtard putain mère!" "Rosa you're slipping into French." Neko said as calm as she could while trying not to scream out of fear. "At least it`s not Spanish because Spain would understand what I`m saying at least France is out cold." I said back as calm as I could while shaking form how scared I was.

_**After the movie was over **_

Spain was still shaking while France was still passed out, America was looking at the T.V like something would pop out of it, and Neko passed out close to the end. I was currently sitting in a corner rocking back and forth repeatedly saying "Cristo te repele." using the Spanish I learned from my cousin. None of us well besides Neko and France got any sleep at all.

**End**

Me: Well I`m going to end the chapter here and her are the translation's for what Rosa said

_Je vous hais, vous bâtard putain mère: I hate you, you mother fucking bastard (French)_

_Cristo Te repele:_ _Christ repels you (Spanish)_

Me: Ok well no I don`t know any language beside English I just used Google Translate so if any one of the translates are wrong blame Google not me, I use Google Translate, Also the reason I did this is because I like to add other cultures into my writings.

America: Also Valkary does not own Hetalia or its characters. She also does not own Nikole that is her friends OC and she was given permission to use her in this story. But she does own Rosa that`s her own OC, the plot, and the jokes she may use in this story.

Me: Also if you could review that would be awesome and I`d get to see what you guys think about ma story.


	5. Spain to the Rescue

Well this is... well how do I put it strange.

Chapter Four: Spain to the rescue.

Recap of last chapter:

_**Halfway through the movie**_

"Why are we watching this?!" I screamed latching onto Spain`s arm who was shaking where he sat. America and Nikole were hugging each other while France was passed out on the floor (A.N. He passed out at the first sign of blood so they kicked him off the couch.)"I don`t know!" was America`s response who was shaking and crying a bit. "You bastard this was your damn idea how do you not know!" "Because I too scared to think straight!" "Je vous hais, vous bâtard putain mère!" "Rosa you're slipping into French." Neko said as calm as she could while trying not to scream out of fear. "At least it`s not Spanish because Spain would understand what I`m saying at least France is out cold." I said back as calm as I could while shaking form how scared I was.

_**After the movie was over **_

Spain was still shaking while France was still passed out, America was looking at the T.V like something would pop out of it, and Neko passed out close to the end. I was currently sitting in a corner rocking back and forth repeatedly saying "Cristo te repele." using the Spanish I learned from my cousin. None of us well besides Neko and France got any sleep at all.

Recap end:

Rosa`s POV

All I know is that after that damn movie I found myself in the kitchen the next day practically asleep with my head on the table. The first thing I saw when I woke up was something or rather someone I would rather not like to see in the morning, especially when he`s got that stupid rape face of his... Wait a minute lets piece this together France plus rape face plus me **alone** in the kitchen meant only one thing I was fucked metaphorically and possibly literally.

Nikole`s POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GO THE FUCK AWAY YOU DAMN PEDO!" 'Wasn`t that Rosa`s voice?' "Oh but mademoiselle I will not hurt you." 'And that was defiantly France`s voice.' *sigh* "I better go help her." walking towards the kitchen I hear what sounds like a fricking herd of rhino coming from the living room. Turning around I see Spain sprinting straight towards me (she was in front of the kitchen door.) "Holy shit!" Was all I could get out before I had to dive to the side to not get trampled by Spain who just ran in to the kitchen.

Rosa`s POV

In the midst of my screaming fit I didn`t notice Spain flying through the kitchen door and kicking France in the face. Though when I did notice I started laughing my ass off. "Are you ok, hermana menor?" "Yes I`m fine but why call me that?" "Because you kind of remind me of Romano who was like a little brother to me." I couldn`t help but smile at that but as I smiled the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be?" I said sarcastically already knowing who it might be. Opening the door I found that same annoying mint green suit wearing man with another two boxes. "You're doing this to piss me off aren't you?" "Yes, yes I am." "You do know that suit of yours makes you look fat don`t you?" Twitch 'well that was easy.' "Will you just sign the damn papers already?" "Fine whatever here`s yer damn signature now go away." "Have a nice day." "Yea yea Oi America help me get these boxes in." "Alright."

_Time skip_

"... Neko." "Yeah Rosa?" "You see what I see right?" "Do you see the Italy twins?" "Yup." "They look so cute when sleeping." "Neko your inner France is appearing." "But you know I`m right." "Now how do we wake them up?" "Pull the hair curl then we possibly run like hell." "Sounds like a plan let`s do it."

3 seconds later

"Damn it your idea sucked ass Neko!" I screamed while running from a very pissed off Romano. Skidding around a corner I saw my room and sprinted down the hall with Romano hot on my heels. Throwing my bedroom door open I ran in but before I could close the door Romano caught it. 'Shit I`m dead.' "Answer me this women is that hair curl of yours real?" "Strange question, but yes it is." "Then how do you like this." and before I could react his hand shot out and grab the curl on my head.

Nikole`s POV

"CHIGII!" "Was that Romano?" Spain was now looking at the direction the scream came from. "No that would be Rosa." At that comment Spain`s eyes widened and he shot down the hall to see what had happened. 'Well this can`t end well.'

Me: And I`m gonna end it there the next chapter will be show what happens when Spain sees Romano bullying Rosa. –Insert evil laughter here-

Germany: Your even cruel to your favorite characters that`s kind of scary.

Me: I am not Italy is one of my favorite characters but I'm not cruel to him.-grabs Italy and hugs him- Italy can you do the disclaimer please.

Italy: Ok, Valkary does not own Hetalia or Nikole they both belong to their creators. Also Valkary would like it if you reviewed it makes her happy.

Me, Italy, and Germany: Bye.


	6. Update

Update

Me: Hi peoples!

Romano: Yea the authoress got a review regarding the character sign-ups.

Me: Yup so Italy can you read the comment.

Italy: OK, so a guest asked "_can__ the person not have someone they want to be with, 'cause that's what I want to sign up with"_

Me: Well you could but it would take me alot longer to get the character in the story, but I have no objections against it. Also I am currently working on all of my stories and I apologize for the long breaks in-between chapters.

Here are the stories I`m currently working on at the time:

Akatsuki Cats? Say What now?(Naruto)

Behind the Cats eyes(Bleach)

Well this is well how I put it Strange(Hetalia)

Nobodys Little Princesses(Kingdom Hearts)

And for those of you that read my first Fan fiction Scars which was a Soul eater fic I may actually be redoing it with a different plot than I was originally going to set out.


End file.
